Misadventures in Parenting
by ShadowBobcat10
Summary: Max and Fang are married and have a little girl named Maria. The Flock now live in a nice house in Virginia, and the younger kids go to a nice school. Life is good. What happens when Maria gets kidnapped by the School? Originally by Sparrowsong on Wikia, adopted by ShadowBobcat10.
1. Fang

**Hello, and welcome to _Misadventures in Parenting._ Basically, Fang and Max have a daughter in an AU named Maria. This fanfic was started in 2011, before _Maximum Ride Forever_ , so let's just say this is a really alternate universe. **

**I adopted this fanfic after** **Sparrowsong wrote the first chapter and disappeared. He or she hasn't appeared since 2011. The rest was by me (ShadowBobcat10). Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Tee hee hee!" I heard.

I opened my eyes groggily.

"Whaa...?"

I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning.

I hid my head under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. But whatever it was that giggled was shaking me.

"Get up!"

I looked up.

"Whatdoyouwant?"

It was Maria, my three-year-old. I only now remembered that she had crawled into bed with us last night after she had a nightmare.

"It's time to wake up, Daddy," she smiled.

Unlike me, she was a morning person.

"Don't do that!" scolded Max.

"Quit being so hard on her," I tried to reason.

I ruffled my daughter's wavy hair. Maria mostly took after me, in personality and appearance (only she had dark blonde hair like her mom), so unlike Max she was somewhat nice. She was quite a bit more hyper than me, though. But she was only three.

She seemed to think it was funny, and unfolded her black wings and flew away.

"Come get me! You can't catch me!" she called.

"Go back to bed," I shouted.

She just ignored me and flew off, laughing her head off.

When kids like Mar acted like that, they were just trying to get attention, right? So...was I supposed to ignore her or something?

I went downstairs and got breakfast. Then, suddenly I heard yelling outside.

"Ah! Mommy, Daddy! Help me!"

Next there was an ear-splitting scream.

I ran outside and saw the most horrific sight possible: an Eraser with Maria.

But...but how! Erasers were supposed to have gone extinct!

I unfolded my wings and attacked the Eraser. It dropped Mar, but then grabbed me. Just as I was about to lunge for my little girl, another Eraser caught her.

Great. Now they had me, I couldn't get Maria, and on top of all that they still had her. I really hated being the damsel in distress.

"Help!" wailed Maria.

Max and Angel came running out. They flew up and I managed to squirm free, but we couldn't get Maria in time.

Thanks to our enhanced vision, we had to watch them fly away with her. Too high up for our part-human lungs to stand - my little girl was probably about to suffocate.

"NO!" Max shrieked.

 **(A/N: Good?)**

 _ **End of Sparrowsong's Writing**_

* * *

 **That wasn't so bad. Now time for the real magic.**


	2. Max

**Okay, so this is Max's POV. Timing might feel a little weird at first, but... Hey, just read it :)**

 **Shout out to Slimshady2015 for favoriting! You're support really helps!**

* * *

After she had woken me up, I had sort of fallen asleep again. That was until she screamed.

"What? Maria, where are you!" I screamed.

I ran down the stairs and looked out the window, only to see Erasers and Maria outside. Mar never saw Erasers before. She's only three, after all.

Really, I panicked. I thought all the Erasers were "retired." This meant they were all dead. But they were standing in front of my house. This probably meant they were not all dead. How unlucky of me.

Angel staggered down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas. "Erasers are here. Maria is outside!" Angel said urgently. "Fang's in trouble, too!"

"Help!" Maria wailed. My pulse quickened.

We ran outside, only to see the Erasers fly away with my little girl, with Fang battling an Eraser himself and staring hopelessly after her. _They're too high,_ Angel told me. _She can't breathe._

Shock ran through my whole body. I jumped up and tried to fly up to get her, Fang finally struggling free from his Eraser, but Angel was right. "No!" I screamed.

Great. Now I had to watch my little Mar get carried away, just like they had taken Angel so many years ago. "Can't we do something?" I asked. "Like, follow them lower or something?"

Just then Gazzy and Iggy came out. They looked confused.

"What's with all the commotion?" Gazzy asked.

"I heard screaming," Iggy said. "Who was screaming?"

Fang shook his head. "Erasers have Maria."

Gazzy looked incredulous. "Aren't we going to do something about this?"

"Where are they taking her?" Iggy asked. Still, the look on his face told us he already knew the answer.

"Ig, they're taking her to the School," I grimly replied.

Fang looked really angry. "Angel, go wake Nudge. I can't believe she slept through this nonsense. If it takes going to the School to save Maria, then so be it."

"Fang," Gazzy asked. "Are we really going to the School?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Just a quick check, is the story working correctly? Did I miss anything?**


End file.
